


Yuletide Treasure

by morrezela



Series: A Man's Fortune [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: A Man’s Fortune Timestamp: Yuletide sounded like such a good idea when Jensen suggested it, but Jared knows that the holiday’s true purpose is to torture dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dragon fic, schmoop, greediness?
> 
> A/N: This was my seventeenth fill for my 2011 Hurt/Comfort Bingo Card. The square is ‘torture.’
> 
> I had some great suggestions for my torture square when I asked for them, and while I might still revisit the original prompt that I got for dragon!Jared being tortured, I just couldn’t help but write another holiday fic.

In theory, this whole Yuletide thing had sounded like a great idea. There were presents! That was all that Jared had needed to hear when his beloved rider first broached the subject to him. Then he’d followed up with the idea of feasting, which in Jared’s opinion was always a plus, and something about cozy fires and possible alcoholic beverages.

Jared wasn’t a stupid dragon. He knew that tipsy riders and cozying made for good riding, and he was all for anything that this Yuletide had to offer.

In actuality it was torture.

First, Jensen had started making noises about the gifts. Apparently they had to be secret until the day they were given. This should have been Jared’s first clue that this Yuletide thing was just not a dragon friendly plan. But Jensen had seemed so excited about it and had made it seem like such fun that Jared had allowed himself to be swayed.

He should’ve put a stop to this nonsense then, distracted Jensen with treasures and kisses and threatened him with flights or, or taking unnecessary risks or something.

But no, Jared had been the fool and agreed to all of this stupid secrecy,. It was slowly killing him. Jensen was always accusing Jared of being greedy, and it looked like his rider was right. He’d thought about the treasure that he’d be getting and of all the things that Jensen could bring him, and he’d lost sight of certain other things.

Things like how if Jensen wanted to give him a secret gift, Jared by nature couldn’t be right there when Jensen procured the gift. And his rider was most insistent on getting Jared something special which somehow translated into going into a village to barter for something.

Jared didn’t care for the idea, not one bit. He tried to convince Jensen that he would be very happy with whatever Jensen could work up for him with his magical leatherworker’s fingers. He even promised not to peak! But Jensen had held firm, and Jared had reluctantly agreed to fly Jensen to the nearest town so that he could barter away some of his personal treasure for some secret treasure for Jared’s gift.

Only Jensen seemed to think that just appearing mysteriously would be a bad idea. He insisted on a horse so that he could ride into said town and be a credible traveler or peddler or whatever he was going to tell the townsfolk.

It wasn’t that Jared didn’t have a horse to spare. He’d pilfered a couple very pretty, spotted ones from a farmer who was mistreating them not even a month before. But Jensen going somewhere without Jared was bothersome. It was one thing for him to drop his rider off outside of a town and wait for his return. It was quite another to not be involved at all.

The entire time that Jensen was gone, Jared could not bring himself to creep outside the soothing stone walls of his lair. He curled up on a pile of gold coins and let his cats sharpen their claws on his back scales and did his very best not to think about how much time passed while he was waiting. It was horrible, the not knowing if Jensen was going to come back.

Logically, it wasn’t that long for his rider to be gone. Jared was mostly over the fear that his beloved treasure would decide to find himself a human wench and settle down to father squalling human babies, but going so long without kisses was pure agony. It felt like somebody was dipping his silver collection in acid, burning away the gentle, warm patinas that he had so carefully buffed in over the years.

Then when Jensen returned, safe and sound and happy, Jared had found out the true meaning of Yuletide.

Humans were nasty, hurtful creatures, and their Yultide was made for the express purpose of torturing dragons.

The whole secrecy thing was just horrible. Jensen had even rapped his knuckles on Jared’s snout when he’d tried to sniff out the scent of his hidden present. His rider had struck him just because Jared wanted a little clue! It wasn’t even like Jensen hadn’t already disguised his gift with something woodsy smelling anyway.

Jared thought that his gift was probably gold or maybe a precious jewel. An amethyst would look very nice in his floral room. He’d been building a mosaic out of rocks there, and he needed more purple.

In any case, Jensen had seemed amused at Jared’s hurt. He had refused to give in even when Jared turned his most soulful and pleading dragon eyes on him. He may have also tried to mesmerize his rider, which had thankfully only made Jensen laugh harder.

Attempted mesmerizing had the potential to put Jensen into a foul mood, and Jared didn’t like it when his rider was cross with him. He would have to be more vigilant about not falling into temptation in the future.

As caught up as he was in attempting to get his beloved treasure to tell him of his present, Jared almost forgot to get a new treasure for his rider. The day was almost upon him when he remembered that he too had to procure something.

It was a good thing that these gifts were supposed to be secret, otherwise he was certain that Jensen would already be cross with him for not remembering sooner and seeking out something extra special.

So while Jensen rearranged some of Jared’s sparklier treasures and tossed Jared’s ‘scaly hide’ from the cooking area, Jared went in search of a gift for his beloved.

It would’ve been much easier had Jared remembered to begin planning sooner, but Yuletide was a bad, bad holiday that existed to torment Jared into making foolish, rider hurting mistakes. But despite Yuletide’s plans to drive Jared to the brink of despair, he came upon a wondrous notion.

It had hurt to part with his golden coins, but Jared knew that his rider would appreciate the fact that Jared hadn’t liberated Jensen’s gift from one of the many feckless humans who were poor keepers of their precious things.Jared knew that Jensen deserved something new as well. Jensen might not know all the treasure in Jared’s hoard, but Jared would know if he gave his beloved some trinket that had been in his possession for years. That just wouldn’t do.

The human man had looked at Jared in an odd way when he went in to request the ring. Jared had flown to many cities, but it was this ring that he wanted for his rider. The ring was very masculine in its design and boasted small, square garnets in its band that Jared hoped would remind his rider of his dragon’s fire.

Jared had been half tempted to just threaten the jeweler when the man paused when Jared told him that the ring was a gift and not for his own hand. Human impudence when dealing with treasure was sometimes astounding to Jared, especially when that treasure was the affection bestowed upon one’s self from one’s loved one.

Still, it was a gift for Jensen, so Jared had refrained from both threatening and mesmerizing the jeweler. Once procured, he had taken the ring back to his lair and hidden it away even though he had desperately wanted to give it to Jensen as soon as he returned from his flight.

Most infuriatingly, Jensen did not ask about his present nor search to find it. The need to tell him or hint about the gift was a constant, giddy bubble in Jared’s chest, but Jensen was as stubborn as he always was and did not so much as appear to think about discovering what his new treasure was.

It was infuriating! Jared had finally found the perfect wedding ring to give to his precious treasure, and Jensen wasn’t even trying to find it. He could barely wait to see the sparkly thing on Jensen’s left hand like all the good married men of his village wore.

Certainly, Jared wore his earring with pride, but Jensen had never gotten any adornment to match. Now that Jared had one, his beloved wasn’t even interested in it!

Yuletide was evil and fond of trying to drive dragons crazy.

The day that Yuletide finally dawned, Jared rolled out of their sumptuous bed as early as he dared and gently shook his beloved awake.

Jensen yelled at him and told him to go patrol the mountain then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Jared had stomped off in a huff and flew his patterns around his mountain in slow, self-pitying loops. There weren’t even any stupid shepherds or wayward farmers to drive off his mountain and take his frustrations out on. It seemed that the whole human race was inside their homes celebrating their festival of torture.

A good snit was brewing inside of Jared when he landed back at his lair, but the beaming smile that his rider greeted him with took the air right out of his fire.

“Happy Yultide,” Jensen said as he greeted Jared with a kiss ignoring Jared’s post flight nakedness for once and making certain parts of Jared very warm.

Before Jared had the opportunity to deepen the kiss into something more exciting, Jensen was backing away and shoving a small box into Jared’s hands.

Jared didn’t hesitate to tear into the shiny paper covering the box. It was pretty, but too fragile to salvage, and it did make nice sounds as he tore into it. Not as nice as the sound of his rider singing him songs, but pretty enough in its own way.

The woodsy scent that he had smelled earlier came out in a whuff of air as he cracked the lid open, and inside of the box was a very large bundle of dried plant matter. A part of Jared, a very large part, wanted to demand to know where his gold was. Why was his beloved rider playing so cruel of a trick on him when he had been so good a dragon?

But when he looked up from his ‘present’ to look at Jensen’s face, his little human was beaming at him, rocking back and forth on his heels. It wasn’t the expression that Jensen used when he was teasing Jared, so Jared tried to fake happiness at seeing the funny twigs and leaves.

“Thanks?” wasn’t the best way of saying the word, but it got the job done.

“It’s mistletoe!” Jensen announced giddily.

Jared’s mind ground furiously inside his skull trying to chase down why his lover would think this to be important. The only thing he could come up with was that there were a few magic recipes that called for such a plant, but Jensen had left those books alone after Jared requested he not dabble with the arts. Humans were too delicate to handle those arcane powers should anything go awry, and even when things went right it was much too dangerous.

Jensen’s grin was melting before Jared’s eyes, and he was powerless to stop it. Stupid Yuletide torturing him once again, this time with the loss of Jensen’s pretty smile. But instead of getting that worrisome frown or worse yet tears, Jensen’s eyes twinkled in fondness.

“You don’t know what it’s for, do you?” he asked.

Jared shook his head and pouted. The pouting wasn’t strictly necessary, but it never hurt to get a few more hooks into one’s rider’s heart. Jared had learned that ‘tugging on heartstrings’ was a good way to get one’s rider to forgive one’s dragon for making oafish dragon ‘mistakes’ like hissing at some wayward traveler that was so very obviously staring at the column of Jensen’s throat in a very proprietary manner.

Ignorant of the plotting going in his very clever, if Jared did say so himself, dragon’s head, Jensen’s fingers plucked the dried bouquet out of the box and broke a twig off it. Leaning up on his tiptoes, Jensen held the twig above Jared’s head and then turned his head to give him a kiss.

At first, Jared was confused by the action. But as there was kissing involved, and kissing Jensen was one of his most favorite activities ever, he quickly formed the correlation between the dried plant and free kisses.

He plucked the twig out of Jensen’s grasp and held it over his rider’s head, bending down to steal a much juicier kiss than the one his rider had bestowed upon him. He very much would have liked to have deepened it, but with one hand clutching his now precious box and the other holding the twig, it was very difficult to manhandle Jensen.

“See?” Jensen whispered against Jared’s lips as he backed away.

Jared beamed down at his clever rider and asked, “What do I get if I hold the whole bunch up?”


End file.
